Flying Free
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: Cho need a tutor, and what better tutor than the smartest student at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, ChoXHer Lemon is later chapters, Dont like it Then Dont read it! Disclaimer: I dont own anything
1. Chapter 1: Tutors and Boyfriends

Flying Free

Chapter 1: Tutors and Boyfriends

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, not my characters and all the good stuff

Cho Chang looked at the poor score on her test paper and placed her forehead on her desk, she didn't understand she was sure she had studied for the test. Why had she bothered to even take Arithmancy in the first place? "Miss Chang a word after class."

As Cho gathered her things and went up to her professor, "Miss Chang you are one of my best students, what's going on." Cho shrugged her shoulders, "I think last year is still affecting me?" The teacher nodded, the school knew that last year was Cedric Diggory's unfortunate death.

"Well Miss Chang, I'm going to set you up with a private tutor, just to help you." Cho nodded and headed out the door. Cho slowed her pace and just felt like shit, nothing seemed to be going right anymore, ever since Cedric died.

Nothing seemed to be going right, her grades, quidditch even her friends said she looked depressed. It was true that Cedric's death had hit her hard and it was hard to get over when everyone keeps remind her and trying to comfort her. It got very frustrating, she just wanted to tell them to fuck off and leave her alone.

She missed the golden ball by an entire foot, she flew to the ground and saw her coach approaching, "How did you miss that, you're not even focused today, don't waste my time." Cho watched him walk away; she didn't care, and today was just a bad day with no chance of stopping anytime soon.

The next morning at the Ravenclaw table her Arithmancy professor approached her, "Miss Chang, I have conveniently found you a brilliant tutor." Cho looked at her professor in disbelief she didn't think he was serious about the tutor thing. "Today, Library, at 7."

After practice Cho reluctantly changed and headed toward her new tutoring session with probably some brainy guy who was going to do nothing but hit on her for an hour, it has happened too many time, but her professor would know if she showed up or not.

Cho look around and only saw three people there, he must be late or something, Cho went up to the librarian and asked about the tutor, she pointed at a large stack of books lying on a table, Cho placed her things on the table and began to wonder through the aisles of books.

There was so much to hate about those top shelves, never could she reach any of them, suddenly a hand grabbed the book she was reaching for; Hermione turned around and greeted her helper. "Thanks Cho." Cho smiled at her "No problem, no surprise to find you in here Hermione." Hermione put the book under her arm, "I know, but it is a surprise to see you here," Cho walked beside her, "I need tutoring."

Looming around, Hermione slowly asked, "I don't suppose it's tutoring for Arithmancy is it?" Cho nodded, "Yeah how did you know." The walked up to the table were Cho left her stuff. "I think I'm your Tutor."

Taking a second to digest the information Cho had just received, she felt slightly betrayed by her professor who chooses an underclassman to tutor her, but then again in was Hermione, one of the brightest, she looked over at Hermione who had already sat down and was looking up at her to see if she would take a seat.

Reluctantly she took a seat next to the girl, Hermione started by pulling out the test she had failed the day before, Cho crossed her arms and leaned against her chair, Hermione was taking a critical look over the test.

Cho discovered that Hermione was nothing like she expected, Cho had always heard her friends make fun of the book worm and her quite nature. But Cho was enchanted by the underclassman.

The formulas she had difficulties with on her test were broken down to the point were she understood were she had lost track of what was going on. "Well that looks like everything." Hermione stretched her back as Cho began to pack all of her stuff. "Thanks, you helped me a lot."

Feeling refreshed and ready to go the next morning Cho walked out of her room, her friends had yet to discover that Hermione was her tutor, "Cho were did you go after practice." Cho shrugged her shoulders, "I was looking over my test." That was a good enough answer for them, as they began to chatter away. It really wasn't a lie but she felt guilty and ashamed.

Hermione understood that her and Cho were in different social groups as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table were Cho sat with her friends. She felt sympathy after what had happened to her boyfriend, she looked better than she had recently been.

The books always seem to stack up when Hermione began to look through stories and tales of magic. "Reading too much is bad for your eyes." She looked up to find Cho watching her over the large stack of books. "I can't help it; I just get caught up sometimes."

Cho took a seat right next to her and looked over the books she had been reading, there were over 20 advanced books in al sorts of different languages. It was amazing how much she could understand." "You just take it all in." Hermione shook her head, "not really some of it I'm still trying to figure out." Cho looked through some of the books.

"I'm not the best when it comes to the dark arts," Cho smiled as she looked through the books, "And I though you were perfect." Hermione blushed, Cho and Hermione talked until it was close to closing time.

Hermione was interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Ron," she already knew that it was him; he tended to be a little possessive of her. He sloppily kissed her cheek, "Ready to get out of this dump." Cho was surprised when Hermione pushed past him and left him standing alone. He shrugged his shoulders, "what did I do."

The thought of Ron going out with Hermione was strange to Cho, not that there was anything wrong with her, she was smart, witty and fun. She just didn't seem like his type. Hermione didn't seem that interested either by the way she reacted to his show of affection.

Watching her 2 month boyfriend as he stuffed his face, with scrambled eggs completely ignoring her presence, Hermione was tired of Ron it was obvious to everyone but Ron. Hermione just didn't have the guts to break his heart. She just got tired of his possessiveness and arrogance.

Ron glanced up at Hermione and only one thing went through his head "Mine." Just like the other those were the perks of being best friends with the school hero. He had been cheating on her before they even started going out. She was just another girl, but he kept it up so that they seemed like the perfect couple.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

Flying Free

Chapter 2: Caught

The library was her quite sanctuary were she focused and could just relax, she didn't always read or study, like most of the school thought, she would spent hours gazing out at the giant window the library displayed and it was the only place Ron was reluctant to spend time in.

"Did you ever like Ron?" Hermione jumped as she turned around and found Cho sitting down gazing out the same window she was. "Did you ever like Cedric?" Cho shrugged at the question unsure of how to answer. "I asked first." Hermione took a seat next to her, "I was great when we started but now I don't know anymore."

"Cedric was perfect and sometimes he was just too perfect and I was never perfect enough, we constantly argued and the day before the last tournament I broke up with him." Cho was not sure why she had just told Hermione this but she had.

She continued to gaze out the window, Hermione was trying to gather her thoughts, Cho stared at her as the sun set and the water glistened, and it was perfect. Cho turned her head and looked away. "I think Ron is cheating on me."

Cho didn't know what to tell her. Hermione continued to stare out the window, "Maybe it's just me." Cho sat there long after Hermione had left. The library was closing as she gathered her things to leave.

As she walked out she heard whispering voice "Come on, She'll never find out." around the corner, She looked over the corner and spotted Ron standing with Luna as he kissed her neck. "You told me that you and Hermione were over." Ron's hand disappeared under her robe. "We are she won't even let me fuck her."

Cho left after that, she didn't want to hear anymore of this. If she had she would have knocked Ron the fuck out. Cho was enraged that someone could do that to Hermione maybe it was a misunderstanding or she just got in all wrong.

Even though Cho was extremely tired she fell into a restless sleep and awoke tired and still unsure what to do, by telling her, she was destroying her and Ron's relationship or what was left of it, and if she didn't tell her she would find out of her own.

With all of her smarts of course, Hermione knew something was up; Ron had been everywhere like he was avoiding her, she wasn't that dumb. She had confronted Ron but he denied everything telling her he was busy with Harry.

Coming out of practice, always seem to depress Cho as she walked back to her hall. As she turned the corner she heard shouting. She could recognize the voices as Ron's and Hermione, "How fucking long have you been with them, a month."

"What, that fucked up, if that's what you think of me, I care about you I'm the only one that cares about you Hermione and your doing this bull shit." Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist. "Not this time Ron it won't work this time, answer the fucking question."

Ron took Hermione's hand, "she was hitting on me Hermione but I told her I was with you." Cho couldn't take anymore and came around the corner she was hiding in. "I saw her with you and I heard what you told her." Ron looked over at Cho glaring angrily at her.

Out of the shadows appeared her friend, Hermione was surprised to see Cho and was shocked that she had been right about Ron and Luna, "Hermione he's cheating on you." Hermione yanked her hand from his grasp, "I knew it." Ron's face turned red "She's a lying fucking bitch."

The angry was now at Cho as an enraged Hermione walked straight to Cho, "How long have you know." Cho fidgeted nervously, "About a week." Hermione shook her head, "And you could have told me this a week ago." Cho couldn't raise her head to meet Hermione's stare.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Glory

Chapter 3: Blood and Glory

The days passed, and Cho just sank into a deeper hole of depression. Her friends though because it was closer to the day the Cedric had died but she hardly though about Cedric anymore. Cho had tried to talk to her but was completely ignored and it hurt.

Hermione spent more time wandering the halls and library, were Cho would come pester her to talk to her again but Hermione was not willing to forgive her that easily. Classes were on track, Ron was dating Luna and she spent more time with Harry.

Quidditch season was coming close and Cho was nowhere near ready, she was just off, and they needed her in this next match against Slytherin. They didn't have another seeker. And Slytherin wasn't the nicest team when it came to Quidditch. She had to focus.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor section as the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin began. Slytherin got an early start and scored first, but Ravenclaw came right back with their own, the score was tied.

The athletes guided their broomsticks as they begun the game, Cho circled the field a few times keeping an eye out for the little golden ball and avoiding bludgers that were being aimed at her, her team was on the lead it was time to move. She spotted the other seeker taking off in a single direction but noticed a flash pass by the other direction he was going in

The fake had no affect on Cho, Hermione smiled as Cho refused to take the bait, and headed toward the glitter in the sky. The Slytherin seeker charged after Cho at a breakneck speed he pushed her but Cho dodged and continued forward.

Cho and the other seeker were shoulder to shoulder, he grabbed on to her jersey and pulled her roughly Cho tried her best to stay on track as the got closer to the snitch. In one desperate attempt she reached her arm out and made a grab, this was her only chance; she had to get it right.

Both seekers hurled down ward, Cho came falling down as she was thrown off her broom. Cho hit the ground hard, everyone watched as she lay on the ground, slowly Cho got to her feet and raised her prize in the air, while she clung to her now bleeding shoulder.

Cho was sent to the nurse's office to get her shoulder repaired no one was allowed to see her the rest of the day. Hermione was really worried about her; she had freaked out when Cho hit the ground. But was relieved when she stood up and held up her prize then passed out.

The shoulder had been repaired but she was sore and still dizzy from blood loss. She had to wait till the nurse released her. Cho lay in the bed bored to death, she was so ready to leave and maybe take a long shower.

Everyone had left the nurses office except for Hermione; she had been pestering the nurse on Cho's condition. Finally the nurse had enough and let Hermione in but only for a few minutes, her patient needed her rest.

Cho was getting restless just lying on the bed but the nurse refused to let her do anything. Hermione came in just as she was about to jump out of the bed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Hermione took a seat next to Cho. "You scared me out there."

As she adjusted her injury, Cho leaned against the wall the bed was against, "Sorry, I wasn't sure what was going through my head, all I knew was that I had it and I had to hang on to it." There was an awkward silence between them. "Does this mean you forgive me?" Hermione took the raven into her arms and hugged her, "Yes, you are forgiven."

"Good now I don't have to badger you anymore." Cho stayed in her warm embrace. "Cho you can let go now." The raven released her friend. "Sorry spaced out," Hermione laughed. "Okay time to leave, the girl needs her rest." Hermione waved goodbye as Cho laid on her bed.

The nurse released Cho the next day, she wanted to go find Hermione but had to get to her classes, she would find her during lunch when classes were done. Cho got thousands of greeting and how are you feeling, it was giving her a headache.

Hermione watched the sunset as the lake glisten under its orange rays, she never got tired of the view, and "I thought I would find you here." Hermione turned around and greeted her visitor, as Cho took a seat next to the window.

"That was pretty stupid." Cho turned toward her companion, "You mean the fall right?" Hermione nodded wrapping her arms around herself. "Hermione, It just something you have to feel, people do stupid things for the love of the sport."

"Is it really that great?" Cho looked over to her from her seat a small smile appeared on her face, "Yeah it really is, and hey you want to help me study for my next test, kind of need all the help I can get."

As Hermione got out of her class, she spotted brooms zooming at the field, she decided to head towards the stadium and wait for Cho there after practice. She watched all the players warm up.

"Hey, what's with the Gryffindor?" Cho looked over at the stadium and spotted a lone brunette figure taking a seat, "chill guys she's with me." All of her teammates looked at her with a perverted smile. "You guys are idiots."

Cho felt all her motions fall into place; she was pushing herself to do everything right like she was trying to impress someone, particularly her audience. By the time practice was over Cho was exhausted, never had she felt so tired after practice.

Outside the locker room, Hermione had a smile plastered on her face since the practice began; Cho was such an amazing athlete. She was natural in the air. Cho finally came out changed and ready to go. "You did awesome today." Cho blushed and shuffled her feet "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever Makes You Happy

Chapter 4: Whatever Makes You Happy

They were in the library, working on different assignments; Cho suggested that they take a quick break, they both headed toward what they now considered their spot. "I'll be back; I'm going to the restroom." Cho watched her leave decided not to go with her, her body was just too tired.

While in the library, Cho began to fidget in her seat, Hermione had been gone for too long, she shoot out of her seat and ran to the closest restroom. She pushed open the door and her vision turned red with rage.

His hands roughly grabbed her wrist as his mouth violated her neck leaving vicious bites on her neck. She could feel the pain as he hit her roughly. "You are mine." She could feel him smirk against her neck.

Cho ran at him and tackled him to the ground; she began to bring her fist down on Ron's head. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her waist and an angelic voice broke through her rage. "Stop Cho."

The arms pulled Cho off of the boy, Hermione could believe she was actually able to pull the girl off Ron; it was like there was an invisible pull. Her breathing was heavy and Ron was now sporting a swollen eye, bloody lip and nose. Cho was ready to attack him again but the arms didn't let go till the boy was long gone.

Her breathing finally slowed down and Hermione released her, she was filled with shock by what she had just witnessed. Suddenly Cho took her tightly in her arms and held her bringing their bodies incredibly close.

Cho was trembling as she held the girl; Hermione hugged her back, and asked, "Did he hurt you?" Hermione shook her head. Cho pulled her face up to look at the damage her lips were badly swollen and there were bloody marks covering her neck.

After the incident the girls headed back to the library. Cho took a seat as Hermione collected her things. "I'm going to go back to my room." Cho looked at her, her eyes were teary, and she seemed ready to cry. "I'll go with you."

Hermione went straight to her room when Cho left and began to sob and tremble heavily. She heard a tapping come from her window were a young eagle waited with a note. It read: If you need anything or need someone right now, please don't hesitate to let me know. I want to there for you."

Grabbing a pen and scribbled her answer and handed the letter back to the young eagle. Hermione heard a knock at her door, "Hermione, It's Harry." She quickly cleaned herself up, using her wand to hide the marks on her neck.

She let Harry in; he took a seat on her bed. "How have you been, we haven't hung out in a while." She nodded as she took a seat next to him, "yeah I know I've been helping Cho study lately." She noticed her began to fidget at the mention of her name.

"Hermione, your one of my closest friends, I trust you with this secret." Hermione was now attentively listening to her friend. "I still have feeling for Cho."

Cho held out her arm as Xavier landed perfectly, a small note attached t his leg. "I really need someone right now, please meet me in front of the Gryffindor entrance at 8." Cho smiled as she stuck the note in her pocket and thanked Xavier.

At 7:45 Cho showed up in front of the Gryffindor entrance, she placed her forehead against the cool hard wall. "Are you okay?" She turned to find Hermione opening the door clad in a pair of black short shorts and a large white shirt. "I could ask you the same thing."

As they walked through Hogwarts deciding to go back to Hermione's room, Cho followed Hermione up to her room as Hermione showed her around. Cho took a seat on her bed as Hermione sat next to her. There stood an awkward silence between them. "It really scared me when I saw him all over you." She heard sniffling and looked at Hermione, she had started crying again, she looked so broken and fragile.

The memories came back sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Cho arms wrapped themselves around her and drew her close. Hermione buried her head into Cho's shoulder, as her sobs became harder.

As the girl wept, Cho gently rubbed the small of her back and whispered comforting words; Hermione was practically sitting in her lap now. Slowly the sobs stopped and Hermione didn't move. Cho assumed Hermione had fallen asleep. "Harry still likes you."

A little taken back by the words Cho unconsciously pulled the tired girl closer to her. "Really." Hermione nodded. "What should I do?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever makes you happy." Cho almost blurted out that she made her happy.

Her breathing had finally seemed to even out and Cho was sure the girl was asleep. Cho felt herself drift as well. She pulled the blanket over both of them and soon fell asleep with Hermione on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5: Sprinted to the End

Chapter 5: Sprinted to the End

The sun broke through the shades; Hermione shrugged away from the light and tucked herself further into her soft comfort. She noticed that what she was laying her head on was breathing; she shot out of the bed and relaxed when she realized it was Cho.

"Cho, time to get up." Cho groaned and rolled further into the covers. Hermione pulls of the covers forcing Cho to wake up. "Fine I'm up." She looked at the time; if she did hurry she would be late for her first class.

Her first class was boring as hell and finally the day came to an end, she rushed over to the library, since she didn't have practice today. She found Harry waiting for her in the front. "Hey, Cho can I talk to you."

She looked up from her book, and noticed the two talking, Hermione tried to focus on her book but found her attention going back to her friends. She watched Harry walk away with a small smile and Cho come into the library.

"So, Harry asked me out." Cho said as she sat down. Hermione continued to read her book, "What did you tell him." Cho took the book out of her hands, "That I would think about it, Hermione I really want your opinion on this."

Hermione smiled at Cho, she wanted her friend to be happy and Harry was nothing like Ron. "I think you should go out with him." Hermione felt a slight stab as the words came out of her mouth. Cho nodded as left to find Harry.

Their relationship was the talk of the school, Cho could go anywhere without hearing a congratulations. Harry and Cho decided to take it slow, after their last break up. Cho felt like Harry had matured these few years.

After classes, Harry ran up next to her and took her hand, Cho looked down at their hands, "Sorry," Harry pulled his hand away but Cho didn't let him. "It's okay." Cho passed by Hermione who was looking sadly at her plate as they walked by.

The three weeks went by, Cho noticed Hermione had began to distance herself from both her and Harry. Cho felt like Harry was a sweet boyfriend but they did have any passion or intimate feeling. They had kissed a couple of times and held hands but that's it.

Cho went to find Hermione in the library and found her in one of the aisles of books, "Hey stranger." Hermione looked over at her, "Hi." And then began to walk away. Cho followed her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Her feet could never out stride Cho steps, Hermione didn't really feel like talking to Cho ever since her and Harry started dating. "Nothing, I just have an important report due." Cho walked next to her, "I won't bother you."

As Cho walked into the library she noticed Hermione gathering her things and began walking out of the library; Cho quickly grabbed her things and chased after her all the way outside to the lake. Cho grabbed her arm, "Hey quit running, what's wrong with you."

Hermione viciously took her arm back, "I told you nothing is wrong." She tried to walk away but Cho got in her way. "Something is wrong, just tell me please." Hermione could feel her eyes watering.

She broke down, Cho had gotten to her. Cho took her into her arms and let her cry. "I'm sorry for anything I did, just don't be mad please." Hermione dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Cho.

They stayed like that for a while; Cho finally let her go as they walked by the lake in silence. "I don't think things are working out with Harry." Hermione looked over at her. "Why, what happened." Cho blushed. "It's just kind of embarrassing."

Turning away from the lake, Hermione stopped and made Cho face her. "It okay, you can tell me anything." Cho looked right into her chocolate eyes, "There's no passion, no intimacy between the two of us." Cho held her gaze with Hermione as she stepped closer closing the distance between them.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione said, making Cho stop in her tracks. "I'm going to break up with him." The both began to walk back towards the school as Cho was lost in her own thought about the moment they just experienced.

She took Harry over to a secluded area, "Harry I need to talk to you." Harry nodded and attentively listens to her. "I really didn't want to do this but, I want to break up, I don't love you and I have feeling for someone else, I'm really sorry"

The boy smiled, Harry wasn't shocked but more relieved. "Cho I was going to do the same thing, I'm sorry but I also have feeling for someone else. But are we still friends." Cho hugged him. "Of course, who is she Harry?" "Ginny." He said as he headed back to the dinning hall.

Cho headed towards the library to find her bookworm friend. "Hey, I broke up with him." Hermione looked up at her smiling friend, "You don't seem very upset by it." She shrugged, "He wasn't either." Cho looked over at Hermione and wished she could see her in normal clothes instead of the school robe.

She noticed the ravens eyes scanning her over, "Cho what are you staring at." Cho looked away quickly, "Sorry zoned out for a second, I'll meet up with you after classes." Cho left Hermione as she hid a secret grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Crushing Blow

Chapter 6: The Crushing Blow

The raven headed straight towards the library and spotted Hermione as she went behind one of the last rows of books; Cho went over to her as she watched as the brunette look over a book. Cho pulled the book away from her.

Hermione grinned at her "Cho what are you doing?" Cho took her hands and pulled her closer, Cho kissed her soft lips, they meshed perfectly, Cho placed her hand behind the girl's neck and pulled them closer, deepening the kiss Cho felt the girl's resistance to the kiss as she lightly nibbled on her lip asking for entrance.

She heard the girl moan and took this as the perfect opportunity to tasted her, so sweet, it was almost intoxicating, their tongues battled, Cho lifted the girl as Hermione wrapped her legs around her waist.

Her lips kissed the brunettes neck, and her hands ran under the brunettes robe as she felt her smooth legs getting closer to her core, as Hermione called moaned her name, suddenly a load blaring rang through her ear.

The alarm awoke Cho from her bed, it was another fucking dream. She went to the bathroom and washed her heated cheeks. This was the third one this week. It was official she was in love with Hermione Granger.

She decided it was time to confront Hermione about her feeling before she did something she would regret later. She looked at the clock and decided there was no way she was going back to sleep, so instead she got ready for classes.

Cho pushed herself in practice, her frustration with her emotions lead her to frustration and confusion on the field and the painful pounding of her heart as a certain Gryffindor watched her from the stadium.

As the athlete soared through the air, Hermione watched the Raven carefully with concern; she was beginning to get frustrated with herself. Every miss only caused her to get angry and over analyze her movements instead of just letting it flow through her.

Cho descended to the ground and headed to the locker room and took a seat on the bench, trying to calm down, her body shifting from hot to cold. Her thoughts were scattered, her focus was on slowing her rapid heart beat.

She pushed the door open and cautiously walked into the locker room. Hermione's steps loud against the tile floor. She found the raven sitting on the bench, their eyes meet and she was taken back by the intensity in her eyes.

Her presence was noticed instantly as Cho stood up and slowly walked over to Hermione, her heart now beating harder against her chest, her eyes staring intensely into Hermione's eyes.

Frozen by the capturing gaze and emotional presence, Hermione watched as Cho approached her. Hermione found herself attracted to Cho who was still in full uniform, glistening with sweat.

Before she realized it their faces were only centimeters apart Hermione's breath caught in her throat, Cho held her gaze and gently pressed her lips to Hermione's.

Cho felt a spark when their lips meet in a gentle kiss. She kissed her again, her lips soft and sweet, she filled her senses. She noticed that Hermione was not kissing her back, Cho pulled away completely.

She was in shock, Cho had just kissed her. "Why?" Cho tried to catch Hermione's gaze in order to read her feeling. "Why would one person kiss another, Hermione?" Cho tried to reach out and touch her face, but Hermione pulled away.

"Don't touch me, Cho." Cho's withdrew her hand as if slapped away. "This can't happen; I don't feel that way about you." Cho felt her heart shatter, Hermione walked away, Cho fell against the wall and sat on the floor, her silent sobs going unheard.

Leaving the locker room quickly, Hermione ran all the way to her room and collapsed on the bed, her thought unsettling. She could still feel Cho's soft lips against her own. She had hurt Cho, she could see it in her eyes, but she couldn't be with her.


	7. Chapter 7: New Style, New Plan

Chapter 7: New Style, New Plan, Same Feeling

Awaking the next day, Hermione headed to breakfast, she had not slept well that night. She was exhausted as she sat with Harry and Ginny, who were happily holding hands under the table. Harry looked towards to the entrance of the dinning hall, "Oh my god." Hermione looked over.

Cho straightened her shoulders and walked into the noisy dinning hall, everything froze as they all faced her, and she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and began to gather food on her plate. Her "friends" crowded around her, "Cho, your hair… it's gone."

What they spoke was true, Cho's famous locks were gone, she now sported a short cut, and her shaggy bangs covered her face and shorted through the back. "Yeah, what about it?" Her fan girls whispered among themselves, "I love it." They all squealed and gathered around her.

The school was in an uproar about Cho's new haircut. Rumors flew left and right about the sudden change, some say it was a tribute to Cedric, other said it was because someone put a hex on her.

Hermione was aggravated at Cho for her drastic measures, as she hastily walked to the library. As she walked through the door, she halted and attempted to turn around, "Wait, Hermione."

Hoping for the best, Cho grabbed her arm, Hermione pulled her arm out of the girl's grasp, but instead of running out of the library, she stood her ground. "What do you want Cho?" Cho tried to catch her gaze but, Hermione continued to alter her gaze, "Just to talk, please."

They sat at their spot next to window, Hermione sitting as Cho gazed out the window, "Well..." Hermione tapped her fingers against the refined wood of her seat. Cho continued to gaze out the window, trying to figure out the words to express how she felt.

"Hermione I don't regret what I did." Cho ran her hand through her new short hair, still not accustomed to the feel. Hermione stood up and turned Cho so that she was facing her. "Why are you doing all of this."

Cho looked into her eyes, "Because, I like you and you broke my heart, when that happens, it's tradition to cut off one's hair." Hermione raised her hand to slap her but Cho was too quick and grabbed her hand mid-air.

"You can't like me." Cho took her hand and kissed the palm. "I do and I'll never give up." Hermione took her hand back and walked out of the library.

As time passed, Hermione soon became accustomed to the surprise hugs Cho did when she was sitting in the library or the light kisses on the hand. Cho never came on strongly, she even asked her how her day was and listened to Hermione rambling.

Every small thing was a small step closer into the Gryffindor heart and Cho took anything she gave to her. It was impossible not to fall for her again and again. Cho began to walk with her to her dorm every so often giving her a light kiss in the cheek.

She was a sly devil; she would sneak in surprise you and then move back. It drove Hermione crazy, It was like literally like having a girlfriend, but they didn't do anything intimate.

Hermione was waiting for Cho to make a move only to tell her, she wasn't interested once again. Love could take you forever, Cho rubbed her temples. Hermione was just so stubborn; Cho decided it was time for drastic measures.

She found Hermione coming out of the Gryffindor dorms, "Hermione wait up." Hermione stopped and waved to her. Cho made sure there was no one around. "I want to take you out on a date."

Taken back by her request, Hermione didn't really know what to say, but then her brain began to think "On one condition, if anything goes wrong, this thing between us is over." Cho readily agreed.

As she looked through her closet, Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater and her hair in a lazy bun. She went down the stairs were Cho was waiting for her; she wore a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue hoodie.

The iced concrete was loud against their feet as they went into town. Cho opened the door to a local hangout as they both ordered. "I'm really glad you came with me, I hate coming by myself then groupies see it as a chance to approach me and confess their undying love."

Hermione laughed "wow how often does that happen." Cho shrugged as their food came, "At least once a day, it can really get annoying." Hermione stole one of here fries, "Cho Chang, I want to confess my undying love." Cho laughed. "That one I could hear every day." Hermione blushed.

After they finished eating they went to the book store. Cho gave the girl her space to explore as she ran through some books herself, they soon left, "Lets take a walk around the lake."

The cold air that surrounded the lake filled Cho's lungs as they walked side by side, their hands brushing occasionally, Cho finally gathered her courage and entwined their fingers, Hermione looked away with a blush but did not pulled away her hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Different

Chapter 8: Different

Lemon Warning

Finally arriving back at the Gryffindor dorms, they had been holding hands since the had walked around the lake, Cho noticed that the halls were empty, Cho caught Hermione's gaze and took her in, she ran her finger from Hermione cheek down to her neck, as if trying to memorize the velvet texture of her skin.

Her touch was soft and gentle, the feeling she had been burying were quickly catching up to her, her breath had become shallow, and her mind had frozen over as Cho continued to advance towards her.

Finally gaining the courage, Cho took her chances and pulled Hermione closer wrapping her arm around her waist, Cho could hear her shallow breathing; she pressed her lips against the girl's neck. It sent shivers down Hermione's back.

Hermione ran her hands through Cho short hair, "Wait Cho…" Cho stopped her breath was as shallow as her own. She looked up with a crushing look, "Not out here." Hermione pulled Cho into her bedroom, which was abandoned at the moment.

They made their way to the bed, Hermione sat on the bed as Cho stared down at her, as if waiting for her to make a move. Hermione pulled Cho down to her, their lips met in a gentle kiss which quickly turned passionate. Cho laid Hermione across the bed, Cho nipped and sucked on Hermione lower lip.

Her moan was muffed by Cho's tongue as she battled with her tongue; Hermione pulled Cho closer to her. Their position had changed Cho was now lying between Hermione's legs. Hermione finally decided that Cho was wearing too much clothes, she pulled off Cho's hoodie.

Her hands itched to feel the velvet skin under her sweater; Cho slid her hands against Hermione's soft skin. It was nothing she had imagined, she had waited so long for this. "Hermione" the whisper slipped from her lips.

Her touch was cold and sent shivers down her body; the whisper had almost caused her to moan as the hot breath touched her over sensitive neck. Hermione had never felt like this with anyone.

Cho kissed down Hermione's neck, earning her light moans. Hermione was driving her crazy as the girl began to gently grind against her hips. Her hands were in her shortened hair gently pulling. It was like she knew hot to turn her on.

There was a sudden stomping up the stairs, Hermione suddenly jumped up causing Cho to fall off her bed as she look around for her hoodie, while Hermione pulled down her sweater. Ginny came in as she saw Cho and Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys what's up?" Both girls just shrug as Cho lay on the bed and Hermione dug into one of her many books. "Okay I got to go, I'll see you later Hermione." Hermione smiled and nodded.

Cho felt like she was on cloud nine, there was no feeling like it, not even when she was in the sky soaring. Cho had not gotten over her high till she was back in her room. She laid her head down and peacefully went to sleep

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret; till they were both sure they were ready to come out. Cho was sitting next to Hermione as she tried to focus on her work but she was constantly distracted by Hermione.

Her eyes were on her, Hermione could feel it, she looked up and smiled at Cho, "Please do your work, so we can get out of here." Cho was suddenly motivated to do her work and they finished in no time.

They walked next to each other heading towards the Gryffindor dorm, "want to come to my room tonight?" Hermione was surprised they usually went to her dorm to hang out. "Yeah sure."

The impatient raven waited, Cho leaned against the wall outside the Ravenclaw entrance for Hermione and when she finally came around, She lead her in to her room and gently closer the door. She sat on her bed as Hermione looked around.

Hermione was surprised by how neat the room was, not a total neat freak like herself but it was very homey. She looked through some books and found a photo album, she looked at Cho for permission, and Cho nodded as Hermione brought it to the bed.

They looked through the album for an hour or so, Hermione was watching Cho explain all the photographs, but she was more focus on the lips than the words. Hermione finally pulled the book away and looked intensely into Cho's eyes.

Their lips met in a rough and passionate kiss, Cho was pushed back as Hermione straddled her, Her hands already were under Cho's shirt running her hands up and down her sides, causing Cho to moan. Hermione bite lightly at her neck, leaving a mark.

Cho was grabbing the sheets as she controlled her lust, Hermione noticed this, and "Cho is there something wrong?" Cho looked at Hermione, "No of course not, why do you ask." Hermione played with Cho's short hair, "You're holding back, aren't you."

Hermione saw right through her, she always could. Cho placed her hands on Hermione's hips. "I just don't want you to think the only thing I was out of you is sex, I don't want to hurt you." Hermione smiled, she never knew Cho cared so much about her.

"How about I tell you when things get too far." Cho nodded as Hermione kissed her again as Cho hands trailed under Hermione's shirt. Hermione pulled of Cho's shirt leaving her in a black satin bra. Hermione kissed her exposed skin. Cho pulled of Hermione's shirt and flipped them over so that she was on top.

Gently kissed her skin and she slowly kissed Hermione's shoulder slipping the green strap down, and kissed her shoulder gently as she did the same to the other. Hermione took both straps and completely took of her bra.

Slowly Cho kissed her lips savoring her sweet lips and gently cupped Hermione's breast earning a load moan. Hermione pushed her lips roughly against Cho's as if encouraging her to go on. Cho rubbed her thumb against the hardened nipple.

Cho breath was as shallow as Hermione as she stared into her warm brown eyes, her eyes displaying lust desire and love. She kissed her way down her neck to her breast she kissed around the nipple, causing Hermione to give an aggravated moan; Cho gave her what she wanted as she pulled the breast into her mouth.

The sensation was unbelievable, Hermione gasped as the moist mouth took in her breast, and she arched her back and pulled Cho closer to her breast. This felt too good to be real. It was never like this with Ron, not even close. Hermione hands ran to Cho's bra and threw it aside.

The girls were in ecstasy as Cho kissed her as she pulled Hermione close to her as their breast rubbed against each other, earning moans from both girls. Hermione wrapped her legs around Cho grinding against her hips roughly as the friction between their breast intensified. Hermione hands desperately searched for Cho's buckle to her pants.

A hand stopped her from doing so. Cho pulled away from Hermione as she sat away from Hermione. Hermione groaned with frustration. "Cho why did you stop." Cho face was red and her body was sweating. "I'm sorry; I just think were going to fast."

Hermione got angry and began to grab her discarded clothes, she couldn't believe this. "I thought I told you I would tell when it goes too far." She practically shouted at her. She was mad and could feel the tears coming. "If you didn't want me you should have told me."

Angrily Cho stood up, Hermione was suddenly pushed on the bed by Cho, "do you think that I don't want you, do you understand how hard that was to do just now." Cho was shouting at Hermione, "I though you understood that I care deeply for you and I don't want to fuck this up, this is much more about sex."

"Then why did you stop, if it was so hard?" Hermione shouted back at her as she sat on the bed. Cho couldn't look at her, and she got up to leave, "What if I wasn't ready Hermione, what then, this isn't all about you."

Hermione was shocked at what she just heard, she saw Cho take a seat on the bed, had she been too selfish to see how Cho felt about this. "She kneeled in front of Cho placing her hands on the side of Cho's face. "I'm sorry, I hadn't considered how you felt, I should have known that this is about both of us, can you forgive me?"

Warm arms wrapped around her, Hermione took in Cho's warmth and scent. "Of course I forgive you." They spent the rest of the night talking and they feel asleep together.


	9. Chapter 9: Bombshell!

Chapter 9: Bombshell!

Lemon Warning

Cho woke up earlier and found Hermione lying on top of her, she watched her sleep peacefully. Slowly Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Morning Sunshine." Hermione smiled and stretched her body. Cho kissed her lightly as they both got ready for classes; Hermione had to go get fresh clothes as well her books.

As the day began, Cho went down to breakfast were her fans, one stood out particular a blonde with green eyes. She looked at Cho like a piece of meat. The blonde walked right up to her as soon as she sat down. "Your Cho Chang right?"

The blonde was persistent and continued to violate Cho's personal space, by touching her hand and running her hands through Cho's hair, even though Cho told her to stop doing that. The blond just giggled and continued what she though was playful banter.

As Hermione walked into the dining area her sight went red at the stupid blond who was flirting with Cho, even though Cho displayed extreme discomfort and continued to ask her to stop. There was no lie that the blond was beautiful, suddenly she felt inferior to the blond.

Finally Cho had had enough, made up some excuse and ran to the library. She walked through the aisles, when a body pinned her to a nearby corner. Rough lips hit hers, and a hand disappeared under her shirt to cup her breast.

Cho looked at Hermione totally taken back by her actions as her moans were covered by Hermione's tongue. "You're mine and no one else can have you." Cho suddenly felt a knee pushing against her heated core, her covered moans increased as Hermione turned her on.

"Say it." Cho panted heavily, she flipped them over so that she was now pinning Hermione to the wall. She pulled Hermione up and she let the girl wrap her legs around her waist. Hermione continued her assault kissing and licking Cho's neck.

"I'm yours, and your mine, my one and only." Cho felt her hands slide down her smooth thighs, Hermione pushed heavily against her hands. "Cho give me what I want." Cho didn't realize the Hermione's hand had trailed form her neck to the inside her pants.

Her arousal became too much, Cho pulled Hermione by her ass and pulled her closer to her body. "Fucking shit Hermione you're driving me crazy." Hermione responded by licking Cho's earlobe. Suddenly Cho put her down, "My room now." Hermione took her hand as they snuck back to Cho's dorm.

Hermione fell on the bed as Cho pulled off her shoes; Hermione pulled her hastily on top of her. Cho almost tore Hermione clothes off her body leaving her in her bra and panties. Cho was the same in a matter of seconds.

They slowly too each other in, Cho slowly kissed Hermione, "Cho, I've never gone this far." Cho cradled her face, "Don't worry, if I do anything wrong just tell me to stop and I will stop." Hermione nodded as she let Cho continue.

Being careful to hurt Hermione, Cho made quick work of the bra, as she suckled on Hermione's breast earning her a loud moan. Cho slowly went down to Hermione's legs slowly kissing her way up, her tongue sliding just outside. "Stop teasing me, Cho." Hermione was red faced and shaking with anticipation.

She slowly slid the last garment off and took a second to take in Hermione's beauty. Her want slowly traveled down to her core, "Hermione are you ready?" Hermione looked her right in the eyes and whispered a yes. Cho entered one finger gently and felt Hermione stiffen, she didn't move her hand.

She stared into Hermione's eyes until she nodded for Cho. Cho slowly began to move her finger in and out. Hermione shallows breath could be hear, "More..." Cho added another finger until she felt Hermione's barrier.

"Grab by shoulders love, I'll try not to hurt you." Hermione roughly grabbed her shoulders. Cho pushed through her barrier, Hermione cried out in pain digging her nails deeply into Cho's shoulders

Waiting for Hermione to become comfortable, Cho didn't move until Hermione nodded her head, Cho began pumping in and out of Hermione. Hermione was in cloud nine, as she came closer to her orgasm. "God... Cho keep going." Cho pumped faster as Hermione met all her thrusts.

As pressure began to build and finally it became too much, Hermione screamed as her orgasm hit her; Cho pulled her fingers out and licked cum off her fingers. She lay next to Hermione as the girl caught her breath. Hermione finally looked over at Cho who was watching her intensely, "That was amazing." Cho kissed her, "You're amazing, and that's why I love you." Hermione curled up next to Cho, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Let Them Watch

Chapter 10: Let Them Watch

Cho awoke to a warm body lying on top of her nude body. She watched Hermione progressively cuddle closer to her body. Cho lowly climbed out of the bed and headed towards the shower.

As light hit her face, Hermione awoke nude in an empty bed, she looked around the room for Cho, and she heard the shower running. Hermione hesitated in whether or not she wanted to get in the shower with her newly found lover, but the shower turned off and Cho came out in nothing but a towel.

Walking slowly so that she wouldn't wake her lover, Cho made her way to the closet and dropped the towel onto the floor. She look through her closet looking for something to wear, two warm arms wrapped around her waist as a light vanilla scent took over her senses. "Good morning."

Hermione loved the way that their nude bodies meshed together so perfectly and so closely. Cho turned around and kissed her gently on the nose. "Good morning to you too." They both changed into more comfortable clothes and went to take a walk around the lake.

"I have to get to practice." Cho lightly kissed Hermione after they walked around the lake and took a seat under a shady tree. Hermione kissed her back, "Okay, we can talk later." Cho nodded as she headed to quidditch practice. Hermione walked back to her room.

As she sat in her room, Hermione had been thinking long and hard about their relationship when Cho showed up and headed to Cho's room. Cho kissed her on the lips, Hermione drew her in again. Cho kisses became a little rougher. As they lay in the bed making out, Cho pulled Hermione to straddle her hips. They stop to catch their breath, "Sorry I'm still worked up from practice."

"It fine, I've missed you." As Hermione smiled down at her, Cho held her hand and kissed it, "Good, did you want to talk?" Hermione nodded as she tried to get up from Cho but Cho held her by her waist. "I like you right there." Hermione adjusted so that she was comfortable, "Okay but no kissing while I'm talking, promise?"

Cho held her hands up in surrender, "okay, what's on your mind?" Hermione took Cho hands into her own entwining their fingers, "Are you gay or bi?" Cho took a second to really think about the question, cause she had never really thought about it. "Well I never really thought about it, I mean you're the only girl I've really been interested it in an intimate way."

Nodding at Cho's answer, "I understand, I feel the same way, okay next question are you comfortable going out in the open with our relationship?" Cho shrugged her shoulders," I don't mind, but I don't want to take that step if were not ready." Hermione pulled her hand away, "I don't think I'm ready." Cho chucked and got onto her elbows to kiss Hermione lightly, "don't worry about it we have all the time in the world."

She placed her hands on Cho's shoulders and smiled, "What did I say about the kissing?" Cho smiled as she began to run her hands up and down the girl's thighs. "You didn't say I couldn't do that." She watched Hermione's eyes darken with lust; Cho pushed her hips into Hermione's center.

The moan came out unexpectedly, "your lucky I didn't have anymore questions." Cho smiled, "that's the kind of luck I love." Hermione leaned forward and roughly kissed Cho. Cho grabbed Hermione's ass bringing her closer to her body. Hermione pushed her hips down to Cho hips.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door. Hermione refused to get up from her hot seat as she continued to assault Cho's neck with open mouth kisses. "Baby I have to get the door." Hermione groaned as she got up, "Can't I just make out with my girlfriend in peace."

Hermione rolled off of Cho and into the bed; Cho got off the bed and answered the door. It was the blonde from this morning. "Can I help you?" Cho blocked the door way as she addressed the intruder.

The blonde looked over at Hermione and smirked at the bookworm, "Cho I was hoping to get a little but of private time with you so that we can talk?" Hermione eyes narrowed, she knew that this blonde tramp wanted more than just words with Cho. "I'm busy with Hermione."

Even as she clearly didn't want the blonde there, Cho could tell this girl wasn't going to give up that easily, "I'm sure she won't mind if I steal you away for a day." Cho was soon being dragged our of her room and into the hallway, students were traveling back and forward trying to get to by as quickly as possible.

A very infuriated Hermione jumped of the bed and ran after them. She lost sign of them among the swarm of students, she pushed her way carefully looking among them for any sign of Cho, and she spotted them in the center of the swarm as the blonde grasped Cho's arm firmly as Cho attempted to pull away but not make a scene. Hermione began to head toward Cho when an arm grasped her.

Unsure of what to do about the blonde, Cho knew than Hermione had come after them, she didn't listen to the babbling blonde who was confessing her undying love as people stared at them with awkward stares. She spotted Hermione and she was trying to pull away from someone, a certain red headed male.

As Hermione looked at her captor, she became still with fear as she looked up at Ron, who had tightly grasped her arm, "Hey Babe where have you been disappearing to, you know I was really thinking about what went wrong and how much I've missed you." Hermione could feel the increasing pain in her arm as he grasped her harshly.

Cho pulled away from the blonde, the blonde clawing her skin in the process, Cho headed straight for Hermione. Hermione still stood frozen, before she saw Cho swing at Ron nailing him in the face, the hit sending him to the floor, "Don't you dare touch her!"

The students in the hall froze as they stared at her; Cho realized what she had done. She looked at Hermione and Hermione was staring right back at her. Cho took Hermione's hand, "Are you alright?"

As Hermione awoke from her nightmarish haze wrapped her arms Cho, clinging to her like a lifeline, Cho pulled her close. Cho knew that students were watching, but all she cared out was Hermione. Ron stood up "what the fuck you stupid bitch, give me my girlfriend back."

Slowly and reluctantly, Cho released Hermione as Hermione looked straight at Ron. "I am not your girlfriend Ron, I'm her girlfriend." Ron was take back and then began to laugh, "Bullshit." Hermione entwined their fingers, "It true and I'm in love with her."

Time stood still as Cho stared at Hermione, "You're in love with me?" Hermione nodded. Cho smiled as she looked at the girl that had just admitted her love. "I love you too Hermione, I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione jumped into her arms and kissed her.

Years Later

The brunette cheered as the game was called to a close, and all the athletes landed, their broom sticks in their hands. She waited for her athlete to come out of the locker room; she could here all the athletes cheering all the way down the hall way as they celebrated their enormous victory.

Finally her athlete came out, Hermione smiled as Cho lifted her into her arms kissing her passionately, "Hey love." Hermione giggled as Cho put her down, "You're all sweaty" Cho laughed as she still held Hermione in her arms, "Oh is the all famous Arour too good for my sweat, you were complaining last night." Hermione laughed, "Very true, you're lucky I love you." Cho wrapped her arm around Hermione, "Yes I am, now let's go home."

FIN


End file.
